Faintly Resembling a Wedding
by St. Fang of Boredom
Summary: Can you get married over Skype? I think you can. If so, then I'm married to Fang, and this is the proof. This also prooves that I have no life, but that's beside the point...


Me: So, Fang and I are now happily married.

Fang: We're not happy and we're not really married.

Me: Oh, give it up. We all know you're lying, anyway.

Fang: Am not! Grrr...

Me: Whatever. Be Mr. Macho. Anyway, our wonderful friends (listed below) held a wedding for Fang and I the other night over Skype. I, of course, saved the magical moment and posted it here for you all to enjoy.

Fang: Meaning you can all laugh at my pain.

Me: You had fun, you're not that upset over it, and you willingly kissed me.

Fang: Will you put a sock in it?

Me: Oh, get a life, ya bum.

Spiffy: They sure do fight like a married couple.

Pooky: Cute, aren't they?

**Disclaimer of Honor:** I don't own Fang, I just married him. J.P. has the rights to him still, damnit. I don't own almost all the people listed below. I don't own Skype.

**Than You!!: **To all listed below who had a hand in my wedding. You're all bloody wicked mcawesomene. And also to those who weren't able to attend (that means you, Skits) for being awesomene friends anyways and for laughing along with the below Skype chat.

**A Quick Cast of Characters:**

Saint: Me. Duh.

Fang: Fang. Also duh.

Rain: Rainbowstrike.

Vera: Vera Amber.

M.G.: M. G.

Mack: M.G.'s boyfriend and the best man.

Iggy: M.G.'s Iggy. Also Rain's husband. (The last Skype wedding.)

Hannah: Rain and Iggy's child, I'm guessing.

Justin: Fang and Iggy's child. Ring bearer.

Spiffy and Pooky: Hobbit and Penguin duo.

Harold: Random Giant Spider.

Ella: Vera's Ella.

natvv: natvv. Dur.

Wryder: the new flock member.

* * *

Rain: Hey..

Saint: WE'RE HAVING A WEDDING! IN 3 MINUTES!

Rain: WHO!?

Saint: Me and Fang!

Rain: OMG!!

Fang: Kill me!!

Rain: Where?!?!

Saint: Here!

M.G.: Right here. -grins-

Fang: Please, shoot me!

Rain: THE SECOND SKYPE WEDDING!!! YAYNESS!!!

Fang: I'm begging you!

M.G.: Hey, dya want me to send you Iggy so you have a date?

Rain: THEY'RE FOLLOWING IN OUR FOOTSTEPS, IGGY! Yes! Thank you!

Vera: TWO MINUTES!

Fang: Someone, please...A gun...Poison...I don't care...

M.G.: -sends Iggy to Rain- No problem. I got Mack here, anyway. -grin-

Vera: -grabs sword- You aren't going anywhere, Fang...

Fang: Iggy? Help?

M.G.: SUICIDE IS BAD! -whacks-

Vera: Can I also be the one that make sures Fang doesn't ditch?

Fang: Kill me, Vera!

M.G.: O'course.

Saint: -tackles Fang-

Rain: -recieves Iggy- Iggy! -hugs and kisses-

Iggy: Oh, friggen' great. Now I'm stuck here. Thanks a billion, M.G.

Fang: Iggy!! Save me!!

M.G.: No problem, Igs. -smirk-

Vera: Are you in your dress, Saint!? And did someone shove Fang into a tux!?

Saint: White Cloak of Doom work?

Rain: -shoves Fang into tux- There!

Vera: And what about the bridesmaids!? Do you guys have your dresses on!?

Fang: -runs-

Vera: Yesh! -huggles- -grabs Fang- You're not going anywhere!

Fang: ;(

M.G.: Um... sure.

Vera: -duct tapes Fang to floor-

M.G.: And Mack refuses a tux...

Vera: WEDDING TIME! POLUCA!

Fang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vera: -everyone is magically in their places-

Fang: I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!!

Rain: YAY!!!!!!! C'mon, Iggy! -drags Iggy-

Iggy: Finally, I'm not the only one!

Saint: Shut up, Fang!

Vera: Ditto! Now! -claps- Saint! Your vows!

Saint:Oh, yeah, improv! -is writing vows on the spot-

Rain: -whispers- This is so beautiful. -sniffle- It reminds me of our wedding, Iggy-darling.

Iggy: Shut up, Rain.

Vera: -happy sigh-

M.G.: Weddings are fun...

Vera: -nodnod-

Rain: -looks around- -whispers- Where are the others?

M.G.: Asleep... T'is a small ceremony.

Rain: Ahh...

Vera: -whispers to Rain- They're asleep. but don't worry, I have Ella videotaping it.

Ella: -waves-

Rain: Good good!

Vera: Max is currently locked in my closet, teehees.

M.G.: Mack is still confuzzled... Poor Mackles. -shrug-

Saint: Fang, we've been stuck together for over a year. A whirlwind year. Ever since I unwittingly used my magic to summon you to my room. (By the way, you're a heavy SOB. Fall on me again and you die.) Anyway, since then, you've been through some of the highest and lowest points of my life and, despite the fact that you had places you'd rather be, you stuck by me, both when you had to and when you didn't. I can't imagine any other person, genetically enhanced or no, who I'd want to spend eternity with. (Yes, eternity, Fang. Get over it.) You're my Fangles...-happy tears-

Fang: ...-mutters- What the heck do I reply to _that_ with?

Vera: -huggles Saint-

M.G.: Aw....

Vera: Okay, Fang, it's time for YOUR vows!

Rain: -sobs- That is beautiful!! :)

Fang: ...

I can't believe you're making me do this...

Uh, Saint? You're...Insane. Clinically insane. Mad. But, I guess that's not always a bad thing. Madness brings greatness or whatever, so....Yeah. Just don't get beheaded, because I hate going to Hades to save your ass. Anyway, uh....I guess I have to thank you for, uh, giving me a home and family and all that, and not killing me all the times you almost did, and...You'renotreallythatbadactuallyyou'rekindacoolandI''. And, errr...-sigh- Rawr.

Can we go now?

Saint: -hysterical happy tears-

Vera: HOLD ON!

Rain: Aww!!!

M.G.: -huggles Fang-

Rain: -sobsobsob- -huggles-

Fang: We done yet?

M.G.: He said "I love you" in dinosaur! Aw....

Rain: Iggy! Isn't this beautiful!

Iggy: -cracking up- YOU'RE STUCK LIKE ME, FANG!!!

Fang: Ig, you didn't think to bring a gun, did you? Two bullets and we're both free.

Vera: TRANSLATION: You're not really that bad, actually, you're kinda cool and I'm stuck with you since I promise your mom I'd take care of you, so eternity is fine with me, yeah.

-whispers loudly- JUSTIN!

Fang: YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DO THAT!

Iggy: Sorry, dude...

Fang: Damn.

M.G.: I've got a BB gun, but Fang can deal with Saint.

Vera: -whispers- JUSTIN! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! -whispers- Where's Justin!?

Justin: -runs over with cake on his face- Yeah?

Vera: AH!

Saint: -cracks up-

Vera: Um... uh... ah... INTERMISSION!

Fang: Our wedding has intermission? Sweet, do we have a snack bar?

Vera: -drags Justin off to back room to get the cake off his face- Stupid Avian American...

Saint: -whacks Fang-

-time lapse-

Vera: Okay, I'm back! -rushes to where I was standing- -whispers- Justin!

Fang: I got popcorn!

Saint: -facepalm-

Iggy: Pass the popcorn, Fang!

Vera: -grabs Fang's popcorn- -tosses over shoulder-

Fang: ...

Vera: -whispers- Bring out the rings, Justin!

Fang: :(

Rain: Iggy! This is a wedding!

Iggy: :( My popcorn...

Vera: JUSTIN!

Justin: -runs out holding rings and covered in mud- I found mud!

Saint: -cracks up again-

Vera: AHH!!!!!

M.G.: -facepalm-

Vera: ANOTHER INTERMISSION!

Saint: It's ok!

M.G.: V, let's just move on... It IS Justin...

Hannah: Where's the mud, Justin!

Fang: I love that kid...

Saint: Aww...

Vera: -drags Justin to backroom, this time getting rid of the mud AND covering Justin in a plastic bubble- -rushes back to where I was- OKAY! RING TIME!

Rain: No, sweetie. -forces Hannah into Iggy's lap- Stay!

Iggy: Why do I have to hold her?

Rain: Hold her, damn it!

Justin: -bounces around in plastic bubble- Whee!!!

Saint: Justin! Over here!

Vera: -screams- JUSTIN NOSURNAME! GET YOUR FREAKIN' ASS RIGHT HERE! NOW!

Rain: o-O

Vera: -is about to turn Justin to a pile of dust until he gets over here RIGHT NOW-

Saint: DON'T SCREAM AT MY STEP-SON!!

Rain: WHAT SAINT SAID!!

Mack: Poor Kid...

Vera: -bows- Sorry, Queen Saint.

Justin: -hands over rings- You could've just said 'please' Aunty Vera!

Vera: -giggles- -turns to Fang- Fang, do you take Saint to be your wife? Through sickness and sorrow, pain and misery, minkles and herring?

Fang: Can I plead the fifth?

Saint: No!

Vera: We're in Canadia. Canadia has no equivalent.

M.G.: I was just going to say that...

Vera: (I made sure, ;) )

Fang: Is there any way to reply with a negative?

M.G.: Doubt it.

Vera: I'll MAKE you say "I do", Fang, NOW SAY IT!

Iggy: Fang, you wuss. I was forced into it, now it's your turn.

Fang: -shrugs- Fine, I guess. I'll get killed if I don't.

Vera: -hisses- NOW SAY IT!

Fang: What?

Vera: Say "I do"!

M.G.: C'mon Fangles! Mack is rooting for you!

Fang: That's so generic.

Vera: -glares-

M.G.: As am I, but more for Saint... Say "I do." Dammit!

Fang: Can't I say 'Sure' or 'Alrighty then'?

Vera: NO, DAMMIT! -prepares to do spell-

M.G.: Just say "I do" and get it over with!

Saint: -is waiting-

Fang: I..........

Vera: IWA ODDA! -points at Fang-

Fang: Wanna say something else.

M.G.: SPIT IT OUT!

Fang: -squeaks- Ok!!!

Vera: Say "I do"!

Fang: Give me a sec, people!

Iggy: Say it, you freaking idiot! I had to, now you have to!

Rain: Come on, Iggy. -places hand on shoulder- Calm down...

Hannah: -bouncing on Iggy's lap- This is fun, Daddy!

Iggy: -frowns at Hannah- I don't get how she can be sitting on my lap when she doesn't exist.

Vera: -giggles-

Fang: Fine, I...Do. -winces-

Saint: Phew.

M.G.: -claps-

Rain: Me: -cheers- Yay!!

Vera: Now, it's Saint's turn! Hold on...

Iggy: Hahahahahahahahaha!

Fang: Hold on a sec! I gotta do something!!!

Rain: You're enjoying this, aren't you?

Iggy: Glad to see someone else up at the altar this time...

Fang: -walks off and whacks Iggy repeatedly- -comes back- Ok, good.

Iggy: Ow...

Vera: -turns to Saint- Saint, do you take Fang to be your husband, through sickness and sorrow, Ihateyous and Gotohells, Maximum Ride and fanfiction?

Justin: I gotta go pee!!

Fang: -cracks up-

Vera: -hisses- SAINT!

Saint: -hysterical laughter- Oh...What?

Fang: -facepalm-

M.G.: Saint, you gonna say "I do"?

Saint: Do what?

Fang: Saint, you say 'I do'.

M.G.: Accept Fang as your husband...

Vera: Saint, do you take Fang to be your husband, through sickness and sorrow, Ihateyous and Gotohells, Maximum Ride and fanfiction!?

Saint: Oh, yeah! Sure! Alrighty then! :D

Vera: Ahem. -coughsayidocough-

Saint: I DO! I DO! I DO!!!!

Rain: She does!!!

Fang: -sigh-

Rain: Yay!!!

M.G.: Yay!!

Vera: -squees- Fang, YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fang: Oh, crap.

Vera: -throws prettyful flowers at everyone-

Saint: Fangles...

Fang: -sigh- I hate this...

Saint: Fang, come on...

M.G.: But you lovest Saint!

Iggy: -is laughing so hard tears are running down his face- This. Is. Awesome! Fang's stuck with her!

Rain: You're stuck with _me_, idiot.

Iggy: Don't ruin my fun. -grumbles-

Fang: Grr...

Saint: Fang Michael Ride!

M.G.: C'mon Fang...

Fang: ...Ehh...What the Hell.

Fang and Saint: -climactic, dramatic kiss scene-

-cue aww-

Vera: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rain: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Vera: TIME FOR THE RECEPTION!

Iggy: I _so_ wish I could've seen that...

Fang: Yay, I can get drunk now!

Vera: And, guess what? I had time to make my signature strawberry waffles! ^.^

Saint: -facepalm-

Rain: Heh... -grabs drink-

Justin: STILL GOTTA PEE!!!

Vera: The bathroom's over there. -points-

Saint: Can someone take Justin to the boy's room?

Rain: Iggy will.

M.G.: Mack'll take him.

Saint: Thanks Ig!

Rain: Iggy, take Hannah and Justin.

Saint: and Mack!

Iggy: Fine...

Fang: Must...Find...Bar...

Iggy: -takes to the bathroom-

M.G.: Take Mack with you...

Ella: -runs over, squeeing, and holding the camcorder- I got everything on tape!

Rain: It's this way, Fangles! -holding up drink-

Saint: Isn't there a dance now?

Vera: YESH! Dance time!

Fang: Saint, please...

M.G.: Oh dear God... No dancing...

Vera: Djs;; er domh Yol YplZ

Fang: I know how you feel, M.G.

Saint: Woah, Ella! I want a copy of that tape, btw!

M.G.: -grin- Sure.

Vera: You'll get one, don't worry! (:

Saint: That has Fang willingly kissing me on it!

Fang: Shut it!

Rain: No. No.

Vera: Okay, so here's a special performance by M.G and I! M.G, you start!

M.G.: -grin-

Rain: NO! I HATE THAT SONG!!

Fang: Uh-oh...

Saint: Oooo...

M.G.: Wait, which version? or normal?

Vera: Normal!

Rain: Iggy! Save me!

Iggy: -has returned with the kids- What?

Rain: -tackles and hides behind-

M.G.: _Wake up in the morning feelin' like P. Diddy_

Fang: I'm scared...

Vera: _Got my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city_

Rain: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -clamps Iggy's hands over my ears-

Saint: Does this song have a name?

Vera: "Tik Tok" by Ke$ha!

Saint: Oh.

M.G.: _Before I leave, brush my teeth, with a bottle of Jack_

Spiffy and Pooky: -dancing and DJing-

Vera: _'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't comin' back_

M.G.: _Don't stop make it pop, DJ blow my speakers up tonight_

Fang: -downing drinks-

Vera: M.G!

Rain: -joins Fang's drinking binge- I'm with you, Fang...

M.G.: I screwed it up, didn't I?

Vera: -whispers- You forgot the pedicures, clothes, and phones bit!

M.G.: -shrug- I ALWAYS do that. Gah...

Vera: Here, want me to sing it?

Fang: That's it. Hand me the damn microphone....

M.G.: Can I give up? Mack is trying to make me turn off iTunes...He's had it with Ke$ha...

Saint: Fang must be drunk...He's offering to sing...

Vera: _I'm talkin' - pedicure on our toes, toes! Tryin' on all our phones, phones! Boys blowin' up our clothes, clothes! Tryin' to get a little bit tipsy..._

Rain: Fang, sing!

M.G.: Fang singing? Oohss...

Fang: -grabs mic- You guys go dance or eat or something...

Vera: Whatcha gonna sing, Fang? Shakira? Miley Cyrus? Ooh, if you sing Shakira, can I belly dance!? I know how to!

Fang: Vera, go away.

Vera: Fine. -goes off to eat strawberry waffles, but covertly watches Fang-

Ella: -is videotaping Fang-

Fang: Save some waffles for me and turn that damn thing off, Ella.

Ella: -glares- -goes off to videotape the buffet-

Saint: Oooo...

Vera: Fpmay epttu, O jsbr s niyypm vs,rts DrrZ =djped pgg niyypm vs,rts= =dystyd ys[omh Gsmh= And please, no one IM the translation.

Fang: I don't wanna know.

Saint: So, Fang...Entertainment?

Vera: -chants- SING! SING! SING!

M.G.: Hehe...

Rain: I'm hungry...

Vera: -hands Rain strawberry waffles-

Rain: Dankie!

Saint: Entertainment...Now!

Fang: -singing- _Where is your boy tonight? _

_I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_When I wake up, _

_I'm willing to take my chances on _

_the hope I forget _

_that you hate him more than you notice _

_I wrote this for you (for you, so...)_

_You need him _

_I could be him_

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _

_That's more than I can say for him._

_Where is your boy tonight? _

_I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Someday I'll appreciate in value, _

_get off my ass and call you... _

_{but for} the meantime I'll sport my_

_brand new fashion of waking up with pants on _

_at four in the afternoon._

_You need him _

_I could be him_

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying. _

_That's more than I can say for him._

_1-2-3-4!_

_Where is your boy tonight? _

_I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_(Won't find out) He won't find out_

_(Won't find out) He won't find out_

_Where is your boy tonight? _

_I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town._

_Where is your boy tonight? _

_I hope he is a gentleman. (he won't find out)_

_Maybe he won't find out what I know: _

_you were the last good thing about this part of town_

Saint: Fangles...You know how much I lovest this band...

Rain: -is in awe- Awww... that was awesome, Fangles!

Saint: :D

Fang: -goes to hide in corner-

Saint: -drags Fang out of corner- Don't be bashful!

M.G.: That was epical, Fangles!

Vera: -quickly does spell and turns all corners into diaganol walls- Teehees.

Fang: Do we get freaking cake yet?

Vera: It was, it was.....Ah, yes! -runs off to find cake- -screams-

Saint: -huggles Fangles- Uh-oh...

Vera: JUSTIN RIDE, WHAT THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO TO THE CAKE!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!

M.G.: Justin ate it all, didn't he?

Fang: -grabs phone to order pizza-

Rain: Oh no...

Vera: YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU TURNED INTO A GIANT SPI- -is cut off by weird noise-

Saint: -claps hands- Spiffy? Pooky? Be a couple dears and ask Amanda's mom for another cake, please? And Vera...

Vera: -runs out of back room- AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saint: STOP YELLING AT MY STEP-SON!!

Vera: THERE'S A GIANT SPIDER RIGHT BEHIND ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -dives under table-

Giant Spider: -roars-

Spiffy and Pooky: -go get new cake-

Saint: Aww! Cute spider!

Rain: Waaah! Spider!

Fang: -facepalm-

M.G.: Giant spider! Sick!

Vera: -facepalm- M.G, it's ten freakin' feet tall. It's not cute! QUICK! GET THE BUG SPRAY!

Saint: Cute! NOO!!

M.G.: Better than little spiders...

Saint: My spider!

Ella: -appears with GIANT can of bug spray-

Saint: NOOO!!!

M.G.: NO! Giant spider!!!

Java: -wonders- How did the cake turn into a giant spider?

Saint: Fang!! Stop them!

Giant Spider: -tries to eat Saint-

Fang: Ella, could you, like, just trap it?

Saint: No! Harold, down!

Ella: -throws bug spray over shoulder- -shrug- Sure, I can try.

M.G.: Harold?

Fang: She named it...-drags Saint out of way-

Ella: -rushes over to spider and duct tapes him to floor- There, all done!

M.G.: She named the spider Harold... Of course.

Saint: Yay! Harold lives!

M.G.: Duct tape fixes everything!

Fang: Great...

Vera: -sniffle- The poor, poor cake...

Spiffy and Pooky: -return with new cake-

Harold: -magically turns back into cake, which looks perfectly FINE-

Vera: -squees- Now we have two cakes!

Rain: Two cakes..?

M.G.: Cake...

Saint: Yay! Fang will have enough to eat!

Vera: Yeah! Harold and S&P's cake!

Rain: I spose, we do have a few birdkids with us...

Saint: Wait...DON'T EAT HAROLD!

Fang: -headdesk-

Vera: Did you ever notice.... Spiffy and Pooky, salt and pepper? Just wondering...

M.G.: And Mack... The bottomless pit of nothingness...

Saint: No...Never noticed...

Vera: Okay, fine, I'll go put Harold in the backroom. Hmph. -drags Harold to backroom-

Fang: Hi, Mack, Bottomless Pit of Nothingness.

Vera: -comes back- Now, let's eat some CAKE!

Fang: Cake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vera: And if we need more, I can always do a spell and make some. ^.^

Fang: Best part of this damn thing...

M.G.: Mack facepalmed...Cake!

Vera: Hey, should we add Nat? She's online...

Rain: MAYBE ITS NOT MY WEEKEND...

Saint: Yay! More party people!

Rain: BUT ITS GONNA BE MY YEAR! -plays music-

M.G.: I LOVE that song!

-Wryder and natvv arrive-

Vera: I added Wryder, too! (: Hai! Welcome to Saint and Fang's wedding!

Saint: Yay! -huggles guests-

Fang: We have cake.

Vera: And strawberry waffles.

Iggy: Oh god.. Hannah, your Mommy's... just extremely happy for Saint and Fang.

Hannah: I'm sleepy...

Rain: DEAR MARIA COUNT ME IN!!!

Saint: We need more music...

Rain: Who are these people!?

Vera: I can do that! -snaps fingers-

natvv: Ooh, I feel like a gate just opened to a super-exclusive meadow of secretiveness.

Rain: HAII PEOPLES!!

Fang: -tries to put the song 'Down' on-

Vera: -Paramore starts blaring-

Saint: Thanks, Fang.

Rain: PARAMORE!

Saint: Paramore. Equally awesomene.

Vera: Wryder is The new Flock member, and Nat is natvv.

M.G.: Fang? Really?

Fang: :D More for Saint's benefit than mine, M.G.

Rain: I know who Wryder is, and hiya new friend Nat! Hiya Wryder!

M.G.: Alright then...

natvv: Hiya

Vera: -puts on more Paramore-

Saint: I know 'em both!

Fang: Be great if we didn't. Wedding crashers.

Saint: Now I just want to find someone random and invite them...

Vera: -sings- Just living proof that the camera's, lying!

Saint: Confuse people..

Vera: I can invite Flashie Black 13...

Saint: Awesomene!

Rain: Let's invite Skype test call service!

Vera: They're this random person from FF.N who added me, and we've talked some...Shall I?

Fang: Party. Awesome.

Saint: I know Flashie!

Fang: You know everyone...

Vera: Dang it, she's offline. I added her anyway...

natvv: Vera, I'm still going to need to tell you about the uber-creepiness.

Vera: Okay, well, what's up? Haha, the only other person I can add is my old Skype account...

natvv: Well, I was chatting on MSN with this Australian dude. And . . . . . turns out he hacked my webcam. And was spying on me while I was on the loo.

Vera: Wow.

Saint: o-0

M.G.: O-o That's creepy..

natvv: And then went on to send me a bunch of extremely creepy stalker messages.

Rain: o-O Shit!

natvv: Yepp.

Vera: If anyone knows anyone else, add them to the convo! :D

Rain: Not all Aussies are creepers! I promise!

natvv: Only freaked out for a few hours :S Rain -- I love Australia, trust moi, I know they're not3

Vera: New song! :D -plays music-

natvv: That's why I was talking to him in the first place ;D

Vera: More Paramore, xD

Fang: I was gonna put up music! Grrr...

Vera: P: You can do it when this song's over.

Fang: Fine...

Saint: Fang! Let's dance!

Fang: ...

Rain: Yaynss!

Saint: Wait! I just had a thought... -giggles-

Rain: Oo..hh

Vera: Really!? -le gasp-

Saint: Doesn't the best man give a speech?

Vera: -jk-

Saint: Or toast?

Fang: ...

Rain: Who's the best man?

M.G.: Mack...

Vera: Yeah, like Fang did for the Raiggy wedding!

Rain: Riggy! -huggles Iggy-

Fang: If he says anything, it'll be a miracle...

Vera: Raiggy. Not Riggy. -giggles-

Saint: Riggy works!

Ella: If Mack doesn't say anything, I will! (:

Rain: Iggy wants to.

M.G.: Mack is thinking of something... He's typing the next bit. Ignore any non-punctuated stuff...

Fang: Alright! Mackles speaks!

Ella: Can Ig and I give speeches, too?

Saint: Iggy and Ella can toast us, too. :D

Fang: -sits back- This should be fun...

Iggy: Good. I want to revel in this moment.

Fang: -gets more drinks-

Mack: So the pedo bird guy married the crazy person. Should've seen that one coming. congradulations and all that jazz. Enjoy the wedding night. Happy weird Skype wedding. Mack, out.

Fang: That was deep...(Note: sarcasm.)

Vera: Iggy goes next... Ella's still writing hers...

M.G.: Nobody ever said Mack was good with words...

Saint: -is having wild fantasies about Fang- Huh?

M.G.: Which he isn't.

Iggy: Oh, my turn? -rubs palms together-

Fang: Earth to Saint. We're listening to toasts......Oh, crap....Hold on! -gets more drinks- Ready!

Vera: Ella just finished hers, so she'll go if Ig doesn't mind...

Saint: Drunkard...

Iggy: Well Fang, you toasted me at my wedding, and I'd always hoped that I could return the favour- Hey! I'm toasting here!

Fang: -chugs drinks-

Iggy: -glares blankly around the room-

Rain: I think he minds, El...

Ella: Can I go now? Pwease?

Iggy: Fine...

Fang: -is attempting to give himself alcohol poisoning-

Rain: I married a gentleman!

Saint: I married a drunk!

Ella: -sniffle- I can't believe that you two are FINALLY together! I mean, I know that Fang's unwillingly, and Saint hadn't even realized she liked Fang until recently, but we've always been able to tell that you're been MEANT for each other! -happy sigh- (Who gives a damn what Max thinks, right, Vera?

Vera: Right!

Ella: Anyway, I would like to thank you for this WONDERFUL experience! (: Plus, if Max annoys me, I can show her the video of the wedding! Teehees. Anyway, I just KNOW that you're life together will be SO HAPPY! You two are just so RADIANT when you're together! Like I said, you two were MEANT for each other. (: Okay, so, two more things (probably). One, when you guys have more kids, can I babysit them? Pwetty pwease? -Bambi Eyes- Also... -squees- I'M JUST SO HAPPY FOR YOU! -huggles- Oh, and one final thing: Saint, your hair looks PERFECT! -squees again- -huggles everyone- I wish my wedding will be this mcawesomene... Well, Ella Martinez, over and out. -disappears-

Rain: Aw, that was awesome :)

Iggy: _Now _can I go!?

M.G.: Aw...

Saint: Awww!!! -huggles Ella-

Fang: Wait, Ig! -grabs even _more_ alcohol- Ok, go.

Rain: Yes, Iggy. You may go. Oh wait, maybe not. Okay, now go.

Iggy: Finally! Okay...

Fang: Iggy can -hiccup- go.

Vera: Okay, well, the wedding is officially over, and Saint and Fang are OFFICIALLY married! For all eternity! ^.^

Fang: Woo! -falls over-

Vera: Can we get the random people, minus Wryder and Nat, out of here, now?

Saint: -picks Fang up-

Iggy: Fang, like I said earlier, I always hoped I could return the favour. I know this sounds- HEY!!!!!

M.G.: Sure.

Iggy: WHAT THE CRAP ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING!?!?!

Saint: Yep!

Vera: Um... I don't think we can remove them...

Saint: Wait! I wanna hear Iggy's toast!!

natvv: I'm just feeling the need to post so that I'm not some random lurker. ^.^

Vera: Oh yeah!

Fang: -staring blankly-

Iggy: -twitch-

Vera: I'll work on creating a new group chat thing, while Ig writes his toast...

M.G.: We can move to a new chat...

Vera: I know! I'm making one! (: But Ig has to do his toast first.

M.G.: Oh, nvm. You got that covered. I'm slow..

Saint: -dumps water on Fang-

Fang: Uh, what?

Saint: Snap out of it! Iggy's toasting us!

Fang: Why do you think I was drunk?!

Vera: New music, since Fang hasn't done any! (: -plays music-

Fang: Hey! I was waiting 'till after the toasts!

Vera: Wtf... it's _12:39AM_!!!!!!!!!!

M.G.: Yeah, so?

Saint: Crap. Bed aka Honeymoon soon, Fangles!

Fang: ...

Vera: AFTER THE TOAST!

Saint: Of course!

Vera: And "Ignorance" isn't even over yet!

Fang: He's writing an epic...

Iggy: You know what? This is all I'm gonna say: Sucks to be you, Fangles, because now I'm not the only one. Maybe one day we can go out, buy some cheap hookers, and drink so much that we forget how we were both forced into Skype Weddings by these crazy fangirls.

I feel the need to point out, well rub it in your face rather, that you've got it worse than me. I don't live with Rain, you live with Saint. Good luck, brother. Aside from all my teasing, I hope that somehow you find happiness and whatever. -raises glass of alcohol-

Now down your drink so this will all just be a blurry headache in the morning!

Ella: -has reappeared- It will NEVER be as epic as mine!

Rain: No, my computers just slow.

Vera: -squees- Now, to the new chatroom... Hold on...

Fang: -holds up drink- Woot!

Saint: -huggles Iggy-

Vera: -points to new chatroom-

Iggy: -accepts hug- Thanks, Saint.

Rain: Good job, Igs. And you gotta say something in it, Vera.

Vera: I just did.

Rain: Hasn't popped up.

Vera: Well, you're in there.

M.G.: It did for me...

natvv: I see it . . !

Rain: Got it :)

* * *

Me: -wipes tear- It was so...beautiful.

Fang: Sure. The ringbearer was a mess, the justice of the peace flipped out and used magic, our best man is clueless, the only other guy there besides me and clueless Mack wants a divorce, and a giant spider attacked. Beautiful. Sure...

Me: You singing... -sigh- It was epic.

Fang: Yeah, I'll agree to that.

Me: And the kiss...

Fang: Let's not discuss that.

Me: Bet Maxy'll be pissed.

Fang: Like I said, subject to be avoided...

Me: Max can bring it on. You're mine now.

Fang: Need...Gun...

R&R?


End file.
